Irmã de Shaka
by LunnaBR
Summary: Shaka recebe a visita da sua irmã. Algumas pequenas confusoes estao por vir.
1. Chapter 1

Olá! É a primeira fic que eu escrevo de CDZ, e posso considerar minha primeira fic mesmo, já que a outra fiz em uma hora e meia para um trabalho :P. Espero que gostem!

Ah.. claro.. CDZ não me pertence!

_Itálico _ pensamento

* * *

Inicio de tarde de um dia tranqüilo no santuário. Cada cavaleiro de ouro estava em sua casa, apo's os treinos matinais. Saori havia mudado para a Grécia, mas às vezes voltava para o Japão para ver como andavam os negócios da fundação. Os cavaleiros de bronze – exceto Shiryu – viviam no santuário também. Seiya voltou para mesma casa que morava quando aprendiz enquanto que Hyoga, Shun e Ikki moravam com Saori, no templo.

Apesar dos treinos diários, Shun acabou sendo o garoto correio pois gostava de ficar pela vila quando não tinha correspondência. Athena era praticamente a única que recebia cartas e poderia mandar outra pessoa, mas desta vez um dos dourados recebia uma carta. O garoto estranhou um pouco o remetente e o destinatário da carta uma vez que seu irmão nunca havia mencionado que o cavaleiro tivesse parentes. Ikki treinava algumas vezes com Shaka. Mas não se preocupou quando entrou na sexta casa. O virginiano sabia que pelo horário seria Shun e foi falar com ele.

- Olá Shun. Muitas correspondências para a senhorita Saori?

- Hoje não, mas tem uma para você.

Shun ia saindo quando viu que Shaka estava com os olhos abertos e com uma cara não lá muito amigável. Tratou de se mandar dali antes que sobrasse para ele.

* * *

Shaka,

Mês que vem estarei na Grécia para nos vermos. Espero que me pegue no aeroporto! Beijos,

Dara

* * *

_Pela data de postagem ela deve chegar em...Deixa-me ver...Uma semana. Por Buda!_

Shaka foi rapidamente falar com Mu sobre a chegada da visitante, sem lhe dizer exatamente quem era, apesar do ariano ser seu melhor amigo.

- E então? O que eu faço?

- Fale com Athena. Creio que não terá problema se você quiser hospedá-la em sua casa.

- Estava pensando em pedir para ficar fora do santuário por um tempo...

- Qual o problema em traze-la?

- Hum... Tem o Shura, Seiya, Ikki, Kanon, Aldebaran e você!

- Eu?

- Vocês são problema...

- E qual seria?

- Estão solteiros!

- Ora! Francamente! É a maior besteira que já ouvi! O que acha que vamos fazer? Qual sua relação com ela afinal?

- Eu... Não te interessa o que ela é minha!

- Você veio até aqui! Quer saber? Vá falar com Athena!

Shaka vai embora de Áries deixando um tibetano nervoso e curioso para trás.

------ / ------

No salão da deusa...

- Athena, desculpe incomodá-la, mas gostaria de falar com a senhorita. O Cavaleiro falou ao fazer a reverencia para a deusa.

- Cavaleiro eu que peço desculpa mas serei um pouco grossa pois tenho pressa. Diga, o quer?

- Receberei um visita e gostaria de saber se posso me ausentar ou hospedá-la em minha casa enquanto ela estiver aqui.

- Pode trazer a visita para cá! Er.. com licença cavaleiro.

Nisso Saori sai e entram os cavaleiros de bronze.

- Olá Shaka!

- Como vão cavaleiros? – o virginiano os cumprimenta com um leve sorriso

- Entediados – responde Ikki. – A Dondoca está atrasada!

- IKKI! (todos)

- Eu ouvi isso! Podiam me ajudar né? (Saori trazia duas malas)

Devido à cara de surpreso do dourado, Athena explica que irá viajar por tempo indeterminado e que Kamus havia aceitado ficar de responsável pelo santuário enquanto ela ou Shion (que estava na China com Dohko) não voltassem. O virginiano acompanhou o grupo até a sexta casa, onde se despediu do grupo e foi arrumar a casa para receber a visitante.


	2. Chapter 2

CDZ não me pertence... só a Dandara hehehehhe

* * *

Shaka esperava por Dandara no aeroporto, pelo endereço ela viria da Inglaterra. Quando a chegada do vôo foi anunciado, ele foi para o portão de desembarque internacional. Por ser período de férias, havia muita gente lá. Após todos saírem, o cavaleiro viu que uma garota estava parada no outro lado do portão, olhando para os lados.

- Você não mudou nada!

- Ka! Que saudades! E dá um abraço apertado no irmão

- Cansada da viagem?

- Foi rápida, mas tinha uma criança atrás de mim que não parava de chutar o banco. E olha que eu gosto de crianças!

- Vamos, assim tu descansa um pouco.

- Ah sim, claro... O hotel que reservei é o...

- Nada disso! Ficará em minha casa! Onde já se viu isso?

- Não quero te incomodar...

- Não tem problema nem será um incomodo! Oras...

A irmã abraça o irmao mais uma vez, não esperava ficar hospedada na casa dele. Foram de táxi até os limites do santuário, até onde carros podiam chegar. Por sorte as malas eram pequenas – uma de mão e outra média com rodinhas – pois teriam que caminhar ( e subir escadas) um pouco.

- Nooossa! Nem acredito que estou no santuário!

- Pode acreditar e isso me lembra uma coisa: nada de andar sozinha por aí!

- Por quê?

- Porque aqui não é lugar para garotas como você!

- Eu sei me defender sabia?

- São discípulos de cavaleiros Dara...

- Todo homem tem um ponto fraco, se é que tu me entende!

- Se fizer isso, não te peço mais nada! Dandara bufou, mas ficou feliz por saber que o irmão se preocupava com ela.

Ao chegarem na doze casas, o virginiano explicou que cada uma tinha seu guardião, exceto libra, pois o cavaleiro daquela casa morava na China, e que o cavaleiro da primeira casa é seu melhor amigo. Também falou que apenas duas amazonas costumavam passar por ali: Shina e Marin. Parou de falar ao sentir a presença do amigo se aproximando.

- Olá Mu! Esta é Dandara, minha irmã

- Olá ( ambos )

- Ei! E eu?

- Kiki, seja mais educado!

- Ahn...este é Kiki, aprendiz do Mu.

- Que fofinho! O treinamento não é muito puxado?

- Naahh! O mestre Mu não tem exigido muito.

- Kiki! (Mu o repreendeu e Shaka deu risada)

- Acho que te meti em encrenca. Dara diz para Kiki, mas em seguida pisca para o cavaleiro, que fica vermelho.

Shaka vê os demais cavaleiros chegando no inicio das escadas e arrasta a irmã para a sexta casa.

- Credo Shaka! Eles vão pensar que sou mal-educada! Nem deixou eu dar tchau direito!

- Nem te preocupa que eles nem vão ligar para isso.

- E que eram aqueles que iam subir?

- Os outros cavaleiros de ouro.

- E eles mordem por um acaso?

- Deixa eles para lá! Esta é minha casa ( disse passando rapidamente pela sala ) e este é seu quarto!

O cômodo não era grande. Em uma parede tinha uma janela, de onde se via as casas abaixo e o resto do santuário. A cama era de casal, com os pés voltados para a porta e para o armário. Na parede da porta, um espelho enorme e a porta para o banheiro. As paredes eram em tons pastéis e a decoração era simples.

- Uau! É lindo!

- Pintei assim que recebi tua carta. Pelas cores que tu usou achei que gostaria de ter um quarto colorido.

Dara pulou no pescoço do irmão quase derrubando os dois no chão. Como estava próximo do horário de almoço, Shaka deixou a irmã desarrumar as malas e foi preparar a comida. Tirando a parte que a garota não estava habituada com comida vegetariana, o almoço foi de muita conversa. Dara contou que os pais haviam morrido há alguns anos. Ela ficou sob a guarda de um tutor até os 15 anos, conforme estava escrito no testamento de seu pai. Ainda falou que apesar de não ter terminado o curso, já lecionava artes para crianças.

- Que coragem lidar com um bando de crianças.. Mu as vezes tem problemas com Kiki, já que ele não teve infância e cresceu sozinho, é meio mimado..

- Eu tenho jeito com crianças.. sempre me obedeceram...

- Se tu gosta, não serei eu a reclamar por ti. Sobremesa?

- Claro!

Durante o resto da tarde, os irmãos ficaram conversando, vendo fotos ( de Dandara, claro) e tirando outras com o que a garota chamava de brinquedinho favorito: sua digital. Morta de sono por ter acordado cedo e por ter ido dormir tarde,Dara foi dormir logo depois do anoitecer.

* * *

Olá!

Bem, sorry por não ter atualizado antes... eu queria ter terminado a fic nas férias, mas não sei pq não escrevi mais...e os caps já são pequenos O.o Nem postei apesar de já ter uns três capítulos escritos (à mão, no caderninho... hihi) Agora talvez fique ainda mais dificil eu atualizar pq estarei escrevendo a minha monografia para me formar em Turismo ( isso se não der certo um outro esquema antes:P )

**Slim Shady Cents:** orbiagada pela review! Essa ideia do Shaka ter uma irma era bem antiga..quem sabe a minha fic nao vai pelo mesmo caminho que tu tinha pensado para a tua? Bjs

Espero que tenham gostado! Criticas e sugestoes sao bem vindas!

Bjs


End file.
